


Between Men

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difficulties of conducting an affair while hosting the Vengeance of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim was rather surprised that his other half didn't punish him, or even comment. The Spectre must have *known*; even beyond his usual omniscience, it wasn't as if Jim put much effort into hiding what goes on in Ted's gym on the nights when the Spectre came home smelling of blood and brimstone, as usual, and Jim came home smelling of sweat and sex and man.

Jim never did it when Spectre was inside of him. He might have been tempting the Spectre to punish him as a sinner, but he wasn't blatant enough to commit *this* particular sin in front of the Vengeance of God.

(As opposed to the sins, such as murder and assault, that Spectre was full party and instigator to.)

Besides, the Spectre made Ted uncomfortable, even though he'd never admit it. Going into battle with your fists beside the Wrath of the Lord was one thing, putting those same fists around his ghostly manhood another.

So little of Jim's life anymore was a matter just between men; it was for that, as much as for the physical release, that he continued to seek his teammate out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not tonight." Jim put his hand out, a wholly symbolic protest against the Spectre's entering him.

The Vengeance of God looked perplexed. Despite his own near-omniscience and all the time he spent with his human partner, Jim confused him sometimes. "Are you having doubts about our work, Jim?"

"No more so than usual. We've *had* that argument, and you know I don't always approve of your notion of justice. I'm not going to fight you about it tonight; you go your way and I'll go mine." Jim turned around, packing his gym bag. "I've got another engagement, that's all. And you're not invited."

"As you wish. But we'll need to rejoin before tomorrow." The need for vengeance was only a slight pull in the back of Spectre's mind, so for the time being he stayed and watched his partner.

"If you still want to be bound to me then," Jim threw his bag over his shoulder. "You'll know I where I am."

"You know I have no more choice of hosts than you do."

"Even if you have to punish me?"

"If you're willing to go that far to be rid of me then--yes, perhaps that would work. But I see no sin in your immediate future."

Jim snorted. "Sure. I should be used to your piecemeal style of enforcement by now."

"Jim--go have fun with your teammate, if you want. He makes you happy. I have three murderers to punish tonight."

Jim stared at him for a moment, then grinned. "Just occasionally, Spec, you show a remarkably sensible sense of proportion. See you in the morning." Jim walked out the door, gym bag over his arm, and Spectre vanished from sight.


End file.
